Beware of Particles
by geeklordofall
Summary: I, Luna Tennant, am sucked into the TV as I watch Dr. Who. & Gwen Cooper & I switch bodies.


**Beware of Particles**

One day, I was watching Dr. Who season 4 episode 13 "The Stolen Earth" when I started to feel weird, like I was suddenly becoming particles. I was watching a scene with Eve Myles as Gwen Cooper, when she started to turn to particles as well.

"Wait, that's not in the script!" I was saying to myself.

"Ianto, somethings happening to me. I'm disappearing, what's going on?" Gwen asked Ianto Jones who was staring at her with bug eyes, and a surprised look on his face.

"I-I don't know I have no clue. Jack, Gwen's disappearing right in front of me, what's going on up there?" Ianto asked, talking in an intercom. Jack didn't answer.

"Ianto, I'm-I'm fading." Gwen said as she started to get quieter and quieter, until Ianto couldn't hear or see her any more. Then as soon as Gwen disappeared, I disappeared as well.

"Guys, we just saw that, right? Carrie disappeared in front of us?" Dede asked the little kids in the room with her. Next thing I knew, I was in the Torchwood hub, dressed as Gwen, and looking like her from the way Ianto was talking to me, like, I WAS Gwen in his eyes, not just someone dressed in her clothes and looking like a cosplayer.

"Gwen, what happened, are you ok? It's not just another ghost machine device is it?" Ianto asked me looking worried. That was when I realised that something major had just happened, Gwen and I had switched positions. I'm her, and she's me.

"No, I'm fine, It was weird." I said thinking it was something Gwen would say.

"I can't get in touch with Jack, something must have happened, with that doctor of his." Ianto said, looking worried.

"I'm sure Jack's all right, whatever's happening, he'll live through it. He always does." I said trying to keep Ianto from getting a signal. "Right now the Subwave Network is linked to Torchwood, they're coming for us, we just have to be ready."

"Exterminate, exterminate!" I looked at the entrance to the Torchwood hub and saw 3 daleks trying to come in the entrance.

"They're here." Ianto said looking like he was about to shoot them down the minute he saw them. The door opened and we immediately started shooting at them. Then all of the sudden the daleks stopped trying to get in, and the bullets we shot at them were floating in the air.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Ianto. He just stared at me as if I asked something obscene.

"The daleks have stolen earth and are gathering all humans on earth. Are you ok?" Ianto asked looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I-I don't know I-I'm starting to feel funny." I said, "It's probably the aftermath of me disappearing before." I looked at the floating bullets in the air. I looked at them walking closer to the daleks, with Ianto stepping slowly behind me. I put my finger closer to the bullet almost touching it when the air rippled like water.

"What the hell?!" I said between a gasp.

"It's a Time Lock. The ultimate defence programme." Ianto explained checking the data banks. "Tosh was working on it. Never thought she finished it, but she did. The Hub's sealed in a time bubble. Nothing can get in."

"But that means we can't get out." I said, turned to Ianto.

"Nope. Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack now." Ianto explained looking at me, then at the ceiling.

"I feel a bit useless, sitting here, waiting, hoping that Jack and everyone else are doing what they need to. I wish there was something I could do, but all I can do is sit here and hope for the best." Ianto said sighing, as he sat leaned against a wall. He tilted his head and looked at me who was standing searching the computer for anything that might help them.

"Well, you're not the only one. I can't find anything that might find itself useful." I went over to Ianto and sat next to him, slouched against the wall. "We're stuck in the hub with a dalek at the entrance, locked inside with nothing to help them with, this is tripe." I said sounding a bit exasperated. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and put my head against the wall sighing. We sat there for awhile just in silence trying to listen to what we could coming from outside. Which was barely anything because the daleks had rallied up all the humans on the streets and in their homes. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ianto looking totally spent. I sighed and put my head on my knees. I started to hear a static, like someone was trying to get in touch with us. I started to hear a voice.

"Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" the voice asked. I looked at Ianto and we exchanged glances. Then we got up and looked at the computer. I saw the doctor and a woman with blonde hair standing next to him looking into the camera.

"Loud and clear." I said turning my head back to Ianto who was looking at the screen. "Is Jack there?" I asked, remembering what the REAL Gwen said the first time I watched the episode that I was in.

"Can't get rid of him. Jack, what's her name?" I heard the doctor ask Jack off screen.

"Gwen Cooper." I heard Jack reply. I smirked at myself, "Sometimes I'm glad me and the REAL Gwen switched places." I thought.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper," the doctor said as he interrupted my thought. "Are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds." I said squinting my eyes at him.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity. Yeah, it's a funny old world." the doctor said looking at the blonde standing next to him who was agreeing with him. I looked at them kind of funny.

"Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me." the doctor instructed.

"Doing it now, sir." Ianto said popping his head on the screen. I looked at the doctor as he gave a boy named Luke, and a computer called Mr. Smith some instructions. The earth started to shake, I fell to the floor and headed toward Ianto who was also on the floor. The earth stopped shaking, I sat up on my side and looked around.

"We've returned back." Ianto said getting to his feet. I got to my feet and went outside, the sun was shining and the streets and sidewalks were flooded with people looking at the sky, rejoicing. I looked across the courtyard where Ianto was walking toward me.

"They did it." I said, feeling glad. I started to feel the same way I had when I had come here first, like I was regenerating only I wasn't. I stopped staring at the sky, and looked at Ianto who was still looking at the sky. I started to walk slowly toward Ianto.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked looking at me with a look of question. I slowly put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"She's so lucky." I said feeling sad as I hugged Ianto. "She's lucky to have everybody she has. I wish I could be so lucky." I smiled sadly at Ianto who didn't say anything but look at me, with a confused yet worried look on his face. I let go of him and stood back, slowly becoming particles again and feeling like I was returning to my real self again. When my vision had cleared I saw Dede looking at me as if I had gone nutter.

"What's going on?" I asked, a bit scared of the answer. Dede gave me a look that told me that the REAL Gwen must have made some trouble.

"You were totally flipping out!" Dede screamed, "First you disappear, then you reappear, then you start asking SO many questions I didn't know the answers to, and then you started screaming at the TV, saying things like 'That's me! What am I doing there if I'm right here?! Who's that girl pretending to be me?! Where in the bloody hell am I?!' It was SO crazy! What was wrong with you, what happened?!" I looked at Dede in the face and could tell she went through a lot trying to calm me down.

"She's not really going to get it even if I tell her the truth, besides I now know that even if I did enjoy being her, she belongs there, and I belong here, trying to fulfill my dreams of traveling Europe and maybe living in England." I looked at Dede who even though it was only 10.00 in the morning looked spent, and said with a grin, "It's a long story."

The End


End file.
